Harnessing wind energy is becoming more widespread and acceptable as a viable means of generating electrical power for industrial and consumer uses. Large scale capture and conversion of wind energy requires the placement of wind turbines at a suitable elevation above the ground to capture the wind flow free from the interference and turbulence caused by the terrain surface. To achieve placement at such height, towers are used to support the wind turbines at the proper elevation. The towers are subjected to high winds that create tensile forces on the windward side of the tower and compression forces on the leeward side. These forces can be transferred to the foundation. Due to the small electrical generation capacity of each individual wind turbine, numerous towers are typically required.